


You are...?

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a dash of humor, a lil' fluff, but there's an identity reveal, kind of, no powers au, oblivious lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: “Oh god, did I push you too hard?” the woman said frantically, guilt laced in her voice as she knelt down beside Lena, one hand hovering hesitantly above her ankle.Lena chuckled lowly. “At least the pain indicates I’m alive, and that walking home at night is the stupidest decision I’ve made in my life.”ORLena gets targeted on the way home and is saved by a stranger—someone she wasn’t able to recognize upon their second meeting. If she’d bothered to pay attention to the entertainment section of the news she probably would have put two and two together.





	You are...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in mind. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> And thanks to everyone who liked my Star!Lena AU! I’m considering on writing more but it’ll take some time. We’ll see how it goes. :)

 

It had taken her a while to realize a hooded figure was shadowing her. When she noticed she neither slowed nor quickened her pace, she simply chose to continue walking leisurely towards her apartment. She wondered if her brother had decided to send another minion for a friendly visit, but regardless of whom it was the Luthor would not show signs of fear. When the hooded figure followed her for another ten minutes she decided confrontation was needed.

Turning around she steeled her gaze at the person who suddenly came to a halt. “Did Lex send you?” she asked icily.

Before the person could answer, Lena found herself blinded by bright head lights. She cursed herself for failing to notice the car that had been slowly following her, she had been too focused on the person instead. The engine revved as the car sped towards her, and seconds later she felt herself hit the ground. When the brightness had faded, she opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them at all.

The Luthor found herself lying on her side, and then she registered the warmth of another person against her back with one of their arms around her midsection.

“All you alright?” a feminine voice whispered quietly.

“Ah, yes…I’m fine,” Lena breathed out.

When the other woman let go of her she sat up, noticing that her savior was picking up the items that had scattered from the CEO’s bag during their fall. Lena tried to get up but winced when she felt pain in her left ankle.

“Oh god, did I push you too hard?” the woman said frantically, guilt laced in her voice as she knelt down beside Lena, one hand hovering hesitantly above her ankle.

The Luthor finally looked at the woman and recognized her as the one who was shadowing her—the pastel yellow hoodie was hard to miss, even at night. Her hood had come down, presumably when she had pushed her, revealing blonde hair tied up into a messy ponytail. Behind a pair of black glasses, nervous blue eyes flitted back and forth on her body while checking for additional injuries.

Lena chuckled lowly. “At least the pain indicates I’m alive, and that walking home at night is the stupidest decision I’ve made in my life.”

“I’m so, so, sorry,” the blonde apologized.

“Don’t be, you saved my life and that’s more important than a sprained ankle. My apartment is only a few minutes away, I’ll manage.”

The Luthor tried to push herself up but failed spectacularly, losing balance. A strong arm caught her and she found the woman looking down at her with furrowed brows. “Please, let me take you home. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Lena could only manage a nod. “Alright,” the woman started, “I just need you to hold your bag…yup, now put your right arm around my shoulders…good!” The CEO didn’t anticipate one arm going under her knees and before she knew it, she was hoisted up effortlessly by the stranger and being carried bridal style.

“Where to?” she asked, flashing Lena a bright smile.

Lena blushed, wanting to tell her to put her down and suggest they call a cab, however there was something about this woman made her feel safe. Maybe it was the way her arms held her securely, not even wavering the slightest as she stood there waiting for her response. Maybe it was the warmth of her body that gave her comfort. Maybe it was the way she was looking at her with nothing but concern and not the judgmental glare or look of contempt that she was used to.

“It’s, um, actually that high rise over there,” she admitted quietly while pointing at the building in the distance.

“A few minutes my ass,” the blonde muttered. “You thought you could walk with a sprained ankle all the way over there?!”

“I should just call a cab—”

“Nope, I’ll be there before you know it!” she said with a grin. “Hold on tight!” With that said she began to run, and boy did Lena hold on. True to her words they arrived soon, and Lena was just thankful that there was no doorman working overnight to witness that state she was in. She swiped the keycard to her private elevator, and did the same thing when the doors opened to reveal a small hallway and another door.

When they entered the room the woman’s mouth hung open at the messy sight in front of her. Bookshelves were packed to the brim, its contents overflowing onto the floor into random piles here and there. Stacks of paper took up the majority of the dining table, along with a few dozen blueprints and a couple prototypes Lena was currently working on.

“Um, sorry for the mess…no one really visits,” the CEO explained timidly. “Bedroom’s that way,” she pointed.

The blonde nodded and made her way over, careful not to knock down anything in the process. When they made it to the bedroom she eased her down gently onto the bed, letting Lena recline against the headboard before grabbing a pillow and sliding it behind her, making sure she was propped up comfortably. The Luthor shivered slightly when fingertips accidently grazed her left calf as they made way to her foot.

The blonde paused. “Did I hurt you?” she asked.

“No,” Lena breathed out.

The woman then carefully removed her heels. She lifted her foot up and put a pillow beneath it. “I’ll look for some ice,” she whispered.

Moments later the blonde came back with a make shift ice bag and her kitchen towel. She laid the towel across her ankle before placing the ice on top.

“I never thanked you,” Lena murmured.

“Oh, I just did what was right, no need to thank me,” she answered with a smile.

“Why were you following me?”

The blonde laughed sheepishly. “At first it _was_ coincidence, us merely walking the same way. Then I noticed the car following you so I was going to call my friend who works at the NCPD and ask what I should do. I mean, my first choice was my sister but—ahem, it doesn’t matter anyways because I forgot my phone. I thought it was a good idea to follow you, to be close but not too close you know? In case something happened.”

“Why are you here now?”

“Because you sprained your ankle?” she replied with confusion. “I thought we had an understanding? And like I said before, you shouldn’t be alone after what happened.”

“But you certainly know who I am?” A Luthor.

“…is that a problem? I won’t go running to the tabloids if that’s what you’re afraid of?”

“No, I don’t care about that. No one would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, much less help one,” she laughed in a self-decrepitating way.

“Miss Luthor, I judge people based on their merits and you are _nothing_ like your family. I’ve seen the changes you made since you stepped up as CEO, I know of the good you’ve done,” she said softly. “It’s easy to turn the other way and be what people expect you to be but you didn’t. You chose to fight for your name and that takes a lot of courage.”

As a Luthor she was taught to conceal her weakness, yet those words broke down the walls she had built over the years. She didn’t know how much she wanted someone, anyone to acknowledge what she was doing and who she was. “Stay?” she asked quietly, vulnerability evident in her voice. “Please? Just until I fall asleep?”

For a split second the blonde looked conflicted, but then she nodded firmly. “I’ll be right here.”

.

When she woke up the next morning the woman was gone. The only traces left of her was a note written in a surprisingly elegant cursive, explaining how to care for a sprained ankle, and a crutch that she could walk with. She found it touching that the woman had gone out of her way just to get her one. With a sharp gasp she realized that she hadn’t even asked for her name. She looked at the note and to her dismay there was no name, only a loopy signature that she couldn’t understand.

Picking up her phone she groaned at the many missed calls and messages. The last message was Jess telling her that she had rescheduled all her appointments for the week and told her to rest as long as she needed. She rolled her eyes. Of course the paparazzi caught wind of her accident, but a week was just too much. With a sigh she phoned her secretary, who picked up at the first ring.

 _“Miss Luthor,”_ she greeted calmly.

“Jess, it’s just a sprained ankle.”

 _“Good afternoon to you too, Miss Luthor,”_ the secretary replied, ignoring her completely. Lena’s eyes widened in surprise, she hadn’t realize the time.

Lena cleared her throat. “Well, can you give me a rundown of that the news is saying?”

 _“You were walking home **alone** ,”_ she started in a reprimanding tone, _“and a car suddenly swerved your way. An unknown woman swooped in to save you and was seen carrying you in her arms, back to your apartment. Mainly they’re just trying to figure out who she is because she was seen leaving much later than anyone would have thought.”_

“Obviously no one cares about the attempt on my life,” she said dryly. It wasn’t surprising that they decided to chase down the blonde because no one had ever set foot in her apartment.

_“The PR team has been trying to reach you; they want to draft an official statement.”_

“Just tell them to write the usual,” she said with a sigh. “And I really have no idea who she is…I forgot to ask.”

_“She completely took your breath away and you lost all ability to speak?”_

“Jess!”

 _“Sorry, Miss Luthor. It’s one of the many speculations the media are making, as to why she left so late.”_ How they ever jumped to that conclusion, she’d never know. _“They are calling her the Girl of Steel, a.k.a. Supergirl, because she—and here I quote—helped a damsel in distress and then effortlessly carried her for ten blocks while running.”_

“Who wrote this? It’s terrible! A damsel in distress? Do I no longer deserve a name? And don’t they have anything better to do than giving out less than accurate titles?”

_“Is it?”_

“Is it what?”

_“Less than accurate?”_

Lena blushed when she thought back to those strong arms, gorgeous eyes and blinding smile—

Jess cleared her throat. _“Please stay at home and rest. The media are still waiting for you in front of the building entrance and no doubt there are some flocking around your apartment.”_

The Luthor slapped a hand to her forehead. Trust the media to have a field day when someone reached out to save a Luthor. “I hope she made it out without anyone harassing her,” she muttered.

_“Oh they tried, only she was too fast for them.”_

.

Not even two weeks later the incident became old news, mainly because no one managed to find out who Supergirl was. Yes, Supergirl. The title had stuck to her because she had no other way to refer to her savior.

She heaved a sigh when the car came to a stop, and soon she found herself stuck in a charity event.  Apparently her PR team thought it would be best for her to attend more of these events, though she was certain the media could care less if she went to every single one of them. Jess merely considered it an opportunity for her to get a breather and be outside of the office for more than an hour. She scanned the crowd quickly and only recognized a few other ‘big shots’ so to speak, but she wasn’t about to mingle with them so she headed towards the open bar.

The bartender tilted her chin in acknowledgement as her hands busied themselves with making drinks for the other guests.

“Scotch neat, please,” she ordered as she sat down on one of the stools, and auburn hair bobbed in return when she received a nod.

A few moments later her drink was put in front of her. “It’s not much,” the bartender said with a shrug, presumably about the quality of the drink she had been supplied with for the night.  It wasn’t the best, she agreed as she took a sip, though it would certainly help her to survive the event.

“It’s quite alright,” she replied.

For the next hour or so she just sat there nursing her drink while watching the bartender work. She stood out amongst the suits and dresses, wearing a simple red t-shirt with a black leather jacket and skin tight jeans. Lena noticed a fierce glint in her eyes, almost murderous as she fixed her gaze at whatever was happening at a distance. The Luthor followed the line of sight and saw a woman and a man talking. At first glance there was nothing wrong, however she picked up on the subtle body language and realized that the woman was uncomfortable with how the man invaded her personal space.

With the tilt of her head she finished the remainder of her drink and swiftly got up. “I’ll be back for another,” she said without looking at the bartender.

Lena held her head high and walked with an air of confidence as she made her way towards the pair. When she got closer she recognized the man as Mike Matthews, son of Rhea who was the CEO of Daxam Enterprises. A faux smile graced her lips as she inserted herself into the conversation. “Good evening, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

The man looked annoyed but gave her a tight lipped smile. The woman, however, greeted her enthusiastically. “Miss Luthor!” she said brightly, her blue eyes lighting up upon her arrival. “It’s so good to see you!”

There was something genuine in her voice that made Lena smile voluntarily. “I’m happy to be recognized, though I must admit I’ve never seen you before. This isn’t my usual crowd and so far it’s been a refreshing experience, getting to meet new people,” she stated as though she hadn’t been sitting at the bar for the majority of the night. If either of them knew they didn’t’ call her out for it. “You are…?”

The woman frowned but before could introduce herself, the man stepped in this time. “My name is Mike Matthews, Vice President of Daxam Enterprises. This is Kara Danvers, Hollywood Superstar and my date,” he said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Lena fought the urge to roll her eyes at his pathetic attempt of staking claim, wondering why he even felt the need to do so.

“We’re here as friends,” Kara clarified stiffly.

“Well, do any of you know about quantum entanglement? I’ve been dying to talk science but no one seems up to par.”

Kara smiled. “It suggests that acting on one particle here can influence another particle that’s far away, but it’s not as simple as a push and pull relation—there’s no way to control the outcome.”

Apparently that was all it took for Mike to leave. “I’ll just, go over there,” he muttered and slipped away without another word.

“Colour me surprised, Miss Danvers. I didn’t peg you as a science type.”

The actress laughed as she tucked a wisp of blonde behind her ear. “My dad was a scientist and I picked up a few things from him.”

The Luthor noticed the use of past tense but didn’t choose to dwell on the subject. It wasn’t her place to pry. “That question was actually for Mike. I’ve heard Rhea has been working on a project in relation with quantum entanglement, and as we all know she’s an exceptionally brilliant woman. I wanted to find out if her son is at equal standing with her or not, although it’s clear he isn’t so there’s not much to worry about. Now that he’s gone would you like a drink? I need to go back for mine.”

Lena didn’t know why she asked Kara to have drinks with her. They could have continued their small talk and eventually she would make an excuse to slip away, but she didn’t. Something drew her towards the actress like a moth drawn towards a flame, as cliché as it sounded.

Kara stares at her before her mouth forms a silent ‘oh’. “You made him leave on purpose?”

“I saw how uncomfortable you were, so yes, I did.”

When the woman smiled widely at her she returned a small one of her own. For some reason being with Kara made her feel completely at ease, as if the name Luthor meant nothing at all. She cleared her throat. “Should we…?” she trailed off, gesturing to the bar.

Kara agreed and they made their way over. “Alex!” she gasped when she saw the bartender. “What are you doing here?!”

Alex placed another glass of scotch neat in front of Lena. “What does it look like?”

“But you’re not a bartender!” she hissed lowly. “Shouldn’t you be out working on a case or something?”

“Oh, I think she’s been working on how to dissect Mike in ten different ways,” Lena quipped lightly.

Alex grinned. “Thanks for saving my baby sister. I was just about to abandon post.”

“Sister, you say? I would have thought you were a jealous admirer.”

Two faces scrunched up with disgust at the implication, and Alex was the first to deny. “We’re not related by blood but I don’t think I’d—no offense, Kara.”              

“No, none taken! You’d be the last person I’d choose!”

Alex placed a hand over her hand and feigned hurt.

“That aside, I don’t need you to look after me! Can’t you be all protective when I _actually_ bring home a potential someone?” Kara said with exasperation.

“If you manage to snag someone like Luthor then I’ll stop,” she smirked before turning away to attend to a group that just arrived.

The blonde snapped her attention to Lena. “Ignore her, Miss Luthor—”

“Lena, please,” she offered with a sincere smile. “From what I can see your sister cares a great deal about you and that isn’t a bad thing, Miss Danvers.”

Kara seemed a bit flustered at how quick Lena allowed her on a first name basis. “Well if I’m calling you Lena…”

“Kara it is.”

“Um, how’s your ankle?”

“It’s healed,” an amused smile on her lips as she replied to the clearly self-explanatory question. “I take it you’ve read the news?”

“The news? I didn’t need to read the news,” she said in confusion.

“Oh, so Supergirl told you?”

“I—what?”

The Luthor chuckled at her reaction. “Relax, Kara. I was just joking, though it would be nice if you did know her. I want to thank her properly but I don’t want to track her down.” She paused and took a sip of her drink. There was no doubt that she’d be able to find Supergirl, except she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Maybe that chance encounter was all she’d ever have and she didn’t want to ruin the memory by looking for something she wasn’t supposed to look for. Perhaps it’d be best if she kept it as it is because knowing more wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

“Life can be difficult when associated with a Luthor,” she ended as she set her glass down.

“Aren’t I associated with you now?”

Lena pursed her lips in contemplation. “This is different. We’re just two public figures having a friendly conversation within a formal setting, there’s nothing more to it.”

“You mean we can’t be more than what’s on the surface,” Kara retorted flatly.

“What exactly are you implying?” The CEO asked with an arched brow.

“That we can form a relationship that’s not strictly for show? That we can be friends who squeeze time in their insane schedules just to meet each other, without having to care what other people think?”

Just when she was about to reply Mike made his return and sidled his way between the two of them. “Kara, there you are! I’ve got to introduce you to Mr. Edge.”

Lena scoffed when she heard the Edge name. The actress, on the other hand, placed a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him backwards. When he was no longer blocking the two of them she smoothed down his tie and gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I’m still having a conversation with Lena, if you don’t mind?”

Mike furrowed his brow at Lena’s name. “But this is important and Mr. Edge said he wanted to meet you!”

“By all means, don’t let Mr. Edge wait,” the Luthor said dryly.

“See! Lena agrees!” he said brightly. “Let’s go!”

Lena felt irked at the way he used her name, but she didn’t spare them a second glance and chose to stare idly at her glass.

“What was the point of helping her if she has to end up with Mike again?”

She lifted her gaze met Alex’s accusing glare. “You’re still here,” she muttered.

“Of course I am,” the older Danvers said with a scoff. “I was just at the other end trying hard not to listen in.”

“One, they came here as each other’s date so it’s perfectly reasonable for them to be together for the night, and two, I can’t monopolize her time.”

“Even if she chooses to spend it with you?”

“I don’t know why but your sister wants to be friends. Care to enlighten me?”

“You’re smart, charming, beautiful and kind, plus she respects you for what you’ve done to make the world a better place. Her words, not mine.”

Lena was at loss. “I’m not who she thinks I am.”

Alex leaned over and motioned for her to do the same. “Let me properly introduce myself. I’m FBI Agent Alex Danvers, here on a self-appointed undercover mission to make sure no harm of any kind comes to my sister,” she said lowly, grinning when she pulled back. “And all evidence points to one thing—you, Luthor, are no threat at all. You’re better than you think you are, and you have my seal of approval…for now.”

The CEO stared in mild shock. “Do you need to see the proof?” the Agent asked. Lena shook her head, seeing there was no reason for Alex to lie about her real job.

“I…I think it’s time I left the bar.”

Alex tilted her head, wondering if she had inadvertently scared Lena. She poured her another glass and gave it to her. “Don’t be a stranger, Luthor. See you around.”

After she had left Lena made her rounds throughout the room, making sure the camera captured her enough times so that the PR team wouldn’t say she’s slacking. She also made a point to avoid Morgan Edge and company at all costs. Shoulders almost sagged in relief when the MC for the night called out for everyone’s attention.

“Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s sad that we didn’t reached our target tonight but—” he paused abruptly, and Lena noticed Kara going near the stage and saying something to him. With a smile he returned is attention to the guests. “Everyone! It seems that Miss Kara Danvers believes we can do better! If we pass target, whoever donated the most is rewarded with a whole day with her!”

Lena choked on air and glanced towards the bar. Sure enough Alex looked like she was ready to kill, though she wasn’t sure if her target was Kara or the potential date. Turning her gaze back to the actress she saw Mike by her side, a disapproving look sporting his face as he tried to argue with her.

“Fifty grand!” A man shouted out from nowhere and turning it into a bid, which wasn’t far off from the truth since Kara decided to give up a day.

“Seventy!”

“Eighty five!”

Lena sat there listening as the bids went higher and higher, and realized that Kara may be more popular than she initially thought. She had already donated an adequate amount of money and planned on contributing more anonymously. Despite meeting Kara briefly she knew she would have donated too, it wasn’t their fault that the other people here just didn’t’ care. Why did she choose to sacrifice herself?

“One hundred!”

“Five hundred!”

“Five million!”

The Luthor glanced up from her glass and saw that it was Morgan Edge who raised the bid to a ridiculously high point. He looked please with himself when no one dared to outbid him, the sudden silence an obvious proof. They had raised more than enough for the charity and frankly, they all thought it was too high a price to pay for one day. It simply wasn’t worth it.

“Ten million,” she stated loud and clear, ignoring the surprised look of everyone else. Lena did not condone this kind of ‘auctioning’ nor did she participate in it, but she knew what kind of a man Morgan Edge was. Not only that, she also wanted to kick him down a notch, no matter how petty the idea was. She smirked when she caught Morgan Edge seething at her and arched a brow in return, daring him to challenge her. He huffed and turned away.

Lena disregarded the MC when he congratulated her on her ‘win’ and decided that it was time to leave the venue. Making her way to the exit she pretended not to see the disgruntled glares of her defeated rivals, and smiled when people offered her congratulations. Plowing her way through the media mob with the help of security, she entered her car and headed home.

.

“Miss Luthor,” Jess greeted with a knowing smile when she was about to step into her office.

“I don’t want to know what they’re saying,” she groaned, referring to the media.

Her secretary dutifully zipped her mouth shut and threw away the key. “However, Kara Danvers has called to make an appointment with you.”

“Kara Danvers? Personally?”

“Yes, and I told her you’d call her back.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Tell her she doesn’t need to thank me and that we don’t have to go on that date.”

“Miss Luthor. I told her _you_ would call her back—personally,” she reiterated as she handed a sticky note to her. “This is her number.”

“Jess?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

“You’re lucky that I like you,” she grumbled before heading in.

It was a few hours later that she decided to pick up her phone and call Kara. Surprisingly she answered after the first ring.

_“Hi, this is Linda Lee!”_

Lena quickly hung up and pressed the intercom. “Jess! In here, now!”

“Miss Luthor?”

“Are you sure this is the right number?”

“I’m certain. Miss Danvers made me repeat it back to her ten times.”

“And you’re sure this is her personal number?”

“Yes, she said so herself.”

“Did she mention someone named Linda Lee?”

Jess looked puzzled. “No?”

Was this some kind of joke? If so, two could play that game. “Thank you, Jess.”

When Jess left she picked up the phone and dialed the number again. _“Hi, this is Linda Lee!”_ the chipper tone exclaimed. It sounded like Kara but she wasn’t too sure.

“Hi, I’m Tess Mercer,” she introduced, fully bringing out the Irish lilt to her voice. “Alex gave me your number.”

 _“Alex?”_ the voice echoed with disbelief. _“Who are you?”_

“I thought I’d already told you my name?”

_“No—well, yes, but who are you to Alex? She’s never mentioned you and we tell each other everything! I mean it!”_

“I’d assume I’m someone important enough for her to give me your number?” she retorted while trying to stifle a laugh. Now she was certain it was Kara.

 _“Important?”_ the actress shrieked. Lena could imagine her almost hyperventilating. _“Impossible!”_

“Relax, Kara,” she smirked, returning to her normal accent. “Though I do want to know why you call yourself Linda Lee?”

_“…Lena? Is that you?”_

“The one and only, at your service.”

_“Oh god, of course you’d be the one calling!”_

“Obviously, unless you’ve been giving out your number to everyone you see, _Linda_.”

Kara groaned. _“I answer like that out of habit when it’s an unknown number!”_

It sounded like there was a story behind that. “So what was the reason for your call?” she asked, even though she knew.

_“Oh, um, to make good on that promised date?”_

“It’s fine, Kara. I didn’t do it so you could waste your day on me.”

_“Spending a day with you wouldn’t be a waste! Why would you think that?”_

“Because my mind would be fully focused on my work, hence I’d be a bore?”

The actress let out an exasperated sigh. _“Fine, it doesn’t have to be a day. Can you at least have dinner with me?”_

“Am I allowed to say no?”

_“Is it a no because it will be a public outing with paparazzi’s? Or no because no?”_

“…both?”

_“Lena. Just one dinner is all I’m asking. It can be all on your terms.”_

“Why are you trying so hard?”

_“I want to be your friend, is that unbelievable?”_

“Frankly, yes. No one approaches me without ulterior motives,” she said quietly. “But…I suppose one dinner would be fine.”

_“Great! Thank you, Lena! When and where? It can be at your place if you feel more comfortable? I can cook! All edible, I swear.”_

“Alright,” she conceded. “Do you need me to buy ingredients?”

_“Pssh! Nonsense! I’ll bring everything we need.”_

“Tonight at seven?”

_“No problem!”_

“I’ll text you the address.”

_“Oh I already know where you live so it’s fine. See you tonight!”_

When the call ended Lena just stared blankly at her phone. Did Kara Danvers just say she knew where she lived?

.

She left the office early for once, rolling her eyes when Jess gave her an approving smile. On her way up to her penthouse she talked to the doorman about letting Kara up, and for the first time since she lived there he smiled at her. Lena managed to tidy up the living room so that there was an adequate amount of space to be used, and then she paced around her apartment until Kara arrived.

There was a knock on her door and when she opened it she was utterly surprised. Standing there was the woman who had saved her two weeks prior, her blonde hair tied up neatly this time into a ponytail, and the same black frames perched across her nose. She was wearing a pink button down shirt with maroon slacks and a pair of shiny black oxfords. In her arms were enough groceries to feed ten people.

“It’s…you? Supergirl?”

She gave her a sheepish grin. “Yes? Also known as Kara Danvers?”

Lena wordlessly watched as Kara made her way to the kitchen. “I thought you would have recognized me yesterday,” Kara explained as she set the bags on the counter, “but when you didn’t it got kind of awkward. I didn’t know glasses and a ponytail were such a good disguise,” she said with a laugh.

“Even the media couldn’t figure out who you were, why did you expect that I could?”

“They only had grainy pictures and vague descriptions to work with, but you’ve actually seen me up close? And we’ve talked?”

“And people call me a genius,” she muttered under her breath. “So this is how you dress on your off days?”

“Hmm, I dress differently each time when I’m trying to blend in the crowd. Today I was going for a reporter look, what do you think?”

Lena couldn’t suppress a smile when the blonde did a small twirled. “It suits you well.”

Kara grinned as she unbuttoned her cuffs and began to roll up her sleeves. The Luthor tried not to stare at her forearms when the muscles flexed slightly. “You don’t look bad yourself, you should wear jeans more often—not that pencil skirts don’t do you justice.”

The Luthor bit her lower lip, unsure of how to respond. “Why do you have so much food?” she asked instead.

“You really have no idea who I am!” the blonde giggled as she pulled out ingredients from the bags. “Not to be conceited but I thought I was famous to the point that people would know at least one thing about me. Anyways, I have high metabolism—both a curse and a blessing.”

“It’s probably just me since I live to work. I haven’t even seen a movie in ages, only scientific documentaries and such.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Please tell me you’ve at least seen Star Wars!” When the CEO gestured to her bookshelves she groaned. “We have to rectify the situation! At least you’ve read the books; that’s better than not having heard of Star Wars at _all_. I personally suggest starting with the original trilogy, you know, episodes four five six.”

“There’s no point when I already know—”

The actress tutted, and raised a finger to silence her. “Nope, don’t want to hear it.”

Lena rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I guess I’m not getting rid of you any time soon,” she replied, watching as Kara opened every cupboard, seemingly adamant on finding everything without help.

The blonde paused and gave her a toothy grin that warmed her. “I’ll win you over soon enough, you’ll see!”

She had no doubt that Kara was capable.

.

.

**EXTRA**

Kara: Lena…why do you only have a small pan, a dull knife and a pathetic cutting board?

Lena: *shrugs* I don’t cook a lot.

Kara had to put everything in the fridge and they ordered take-out. If anyone asked, Kara’s pout was definitely not the reason why they ended up watching A New Hope.


End file.
